


i just wanna sit inside my bedroom (and obsess over everything I say to you) -

by alvaughn (orphan_account)



Series: pop psychology drabble series - [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, I TRIED WRITING A ONE-SIDED RELATIONSHIP IT DID NOT WORK OUT, Just Warning, Texting, i dont really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(9:39am) brendon<br/>you look sad and pathetic<br/>what’s up</p><p>(9:40am) josh<br/>wow thanks<br/>can always count on my great pal beebo to cheer me up</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna sit inside my bedroom (and obsess over everything I say to you) -

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I TRIED WRITING ONE-SIDED JOSHLER WITH PINING JOSH AND ACCIDENTALLY WROTE JEBBY SO SORRY
> 
> title from teenager in love by neon trees.

Being in love sucks, especially when the other person doesn’t love you back. Josh has decided this, because it’s not like it’s something you choose to do - seriously, whoever said you got to choose who you fell in love with is a real dick - it’s just something that happens, and you’ve got no real control over your feelings.

His head thumps against the desk in front of him, and he can feel someone’s eyes on him but really, he doesn’t care. Not now, anyways, because it’s barely nine thirty in the morning and his teacher has been droning on about biology for twenty minutes and he just wants to leave. It’s only his second class of the day but he’s over it. He finally picks his head up after what feels like ten minutes - it’s only two - and lets out a quiet groan under his breath, leaning his chin onto his palm. Whoever’s watching him stopped, he assumes, because he doesn’t feel the scrutiny of their glare, and he’s sort of thankful because he looks like shit - that’s what you get staying up all night thinking about your crush, he thinks - and he’s really, really not in the mood to have a staring contest with someone this early.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and though he’d much rather ignore it, biology is pretty boring and maybe with his luck, it’ll be Tyler. It’s not, because Josh is actually the most unlucky son of a bitch on the planet, but rather Brendon.

 _(9:39am)_ brendon

you look sad and pathetic

what’s up

 

 _(9:40am)_ josh

wow thanks

can always count on my great pal beebo to cheer me up

nothing

 

 _(9:41am)_ brendon

don’t call me that you condescending son of a bitch

yes something is wrong

what is it

 

 _(9:43am)_ josh

nothing!!!

 

 _(9:45am)_ brendon

yes something is wrong

am i going to have to start a group message with tyler to get it out of you

Josh freezes at that, staring down at his screen for a few moments before he sucks his lower lip in between his teeth and bites down hard enough that he can taste blood. He tries to reply, tries to say no as quickly as he can, but Brendon already beats him to the punch by the time he’s done typing.

 _(9:49am)_ brendon

shit that’s what it is, isn’t it!!!

you’re still obsessing over tyler

man you’ve got to give up on that

he’s dating that jenna girl now

 

 _(9:51am)_ josh

wow no shit

if i could just ~give up on it~ don’t you think i would’ve already?

life’s not as simple as you think it is brendon

 

 _(9:53am)_ brendon

sure it is man

why don’t you go talk to that cute blonde at lunch

debby, right?

she’s in your english class isn’t she?

 

 _(9:54am)_ josh

yeah her name is debby

& i might

i just

idk man

i thought tyler & i had a thing going on and then all of a sudden: jenna

 

 _(9:56am)_ brendon

yea i know what you mean

just

talk to debby you never know maybe she could be your jenna

 

 _(9:57am)_ josh

i hate you a lot

 

 _(9:58am)_ brendon

yikes sorry

Josh sighs in defeat, slipping his phone into his pocket again before he glances up towards the board. He’s sure that the notes their teacher is going through are important, but right now he has bigger matters to worry about: how to get over Tyler Joseph.

+

“Hi, Josh,” Debby smiles sweetly to him as he slides into his desk beside hers, and he smiles back, knowing full well that it probably looks uncomfortable. He can’t help himself - Debby is pretty, and smart, and totally out of his league, so whenever they’re close to each other - which is every day around noon - he’s just totally not himself. “You look tired, did you sleep enough last night?”

He shakes his head, opening his binder as the bell rings and the rest of their classmates who idled beside the door rush into class and take their seats. “Nah, I was busy working on my biology project,” It’s a lie - well, mostly, he does have a biology project he should be working on, but that wasn’t what was keeping him up - but Debby doesn’t seem to notice.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do you need some help with it?” She asks, crossing her arms over her desk and turning her head to face him as she speaks. Their teacher hasn’t showed up yet, which isn’t surprising - he’s never here on time, which usually gives Josh plenty of time to think about how screwed he is.

“What?” Josh asks, confusion lacing itself in his voice because did Debby Ryan really just ask to help him on his biology project.

“Do you need help on your project? I took that class last year,” Of course she did, the brainiac, “And I’m sure I could help you out somehow,” She shrugs casually, and Josh feels kind of breathless. He’s not sure how she has this effect on him, she just _does_ , and it’s sort of awful.

“Yeah, I could really use the help,” He finally says, and she smiles again before tearing a piece of paper out of her notebook. She scrawls her number across it and shoves it into the pocket of his jacket, giving him another flawless smile as she does so.

“Call me after school, and we’ll set something up alright?” Josh just nods, sort of dumbly, and then they both turn their attention to their english teacher who comes stumbling into the room, muttering apologies beneath his breath as he sets up the SMART board.

+

Debby’s help had ended up with them making out on Josh’s bed, which led them to dating - at least, that’s what Josh _thinks_ they’re doing - but that still doesn’t stop Josh from thinking about Tyler, because he’s Josh’s best friend and he’s constantly there, with Jenna right at his side. They’re cute, sure, but that doesn’t change the fact that Josh has some kind of internal grudge against her from stealing his guy out right out from under him.

“You think too much,” Debby mumbles to him as the rest of their lunch table - _theirs_ , he bites his tongue at the thought, because they’re a _them_ , and things are  _theirs_  now - and he shrugs a bit beneath her touch because it’s not a new thing, him constantly thinking. “Stop it, what are you thinking about?” She asks, and he looks at her for a few long moments. They stare silently at each other until his stare flickers over her shoulder towards Tyler, and when she glances towards him, she purses her lips for a few moments before she pats his thigh and announces to the table that they’ll return momentarily.

Brendon cheers a bit, probably because he thinks they’re going to make out in the stairwell or something, and Josh rolls his eyes a bit before letting Debby drag him out of the cafeteria. They make it towards the commons area where a few students are studying, and she drags him towards the furthest corner beside the large windows before she sits him down on the makeshift windowsill-bench area. “Tell me what’s going on between you and Tyler,” There’s no hardness to her voice, instead there’s a questioning tone to it, and Josh sighs because this was probably what was going to end up breaking them up anyways.

“Tyler and I are just friends,” He mumbles, and fuck, he doesn’t even believe himself with that pathetic excuse. Debby sits beside him and slides her hands around one of his, pulling them into her lap.

“Bull _shit_ ,” She says, and Josh laughs a little bit, “Seriously, tell me, I promise I’ll understand- or I’ll try to, at least,”

“Fine,” He says, leaning his head against the window, “Tyler and I had this thing this past summer. We were just messing around, and then the school year started and I thought it was going somewhere, but suddenly Tyler was dating that girl, Jenna, and he just shut me out. I mean, we’re still friends, but he barely makes time for me anymore. It’s always Jenna this and Jenna that, and I get that she’s really pretty and perfect like you are,” Debby mutters a quiet ‘thanks’ at that, and Josh smiles a bit, “But now I’m just really confused because I -”

“Have feelings for him,” Debby finishes for him, and Josh sighs, reluctantly nodding. “I’m sorry, Josh,” She sighs, squeezing his hand. “I know how that feels, I’ve sort of been in love with you for like, a year, and I just thought you’ve never noticed me, but now I know why,” She laughs quietly, and Josh feels like shit because he’d never really expected Debby Ryan, the actual girl of his dreams, to be in love with him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Deb,” He mutters, and she shakes her head, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“No worries, I mean, like I said, I get it,” She shrugs, “You can’t help who you’re in love with,”

“I love you, y’know,” Josh says, and wow, that came out of left field, he thinks, “I just don’t think that I love you like that. I mean, not yet, anyways. You’re like, literally the girl of my dreams, and I think as soon as I get over Tyler, I’ll be all yours, just for now -”

“For now, your heart is his,” She says, and Josh nods. She smiles sympathetically, moving in to press a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Well, until you get over him, are you good still hanging out with me? I don’t want to scare you away,”

Josh smiles, nodding again. “Yeah, you’re going to be my partner in crime, and trust me, we’re still going to make out sometimes because you’ve got like, perfect lips,”

Debby laughs at that, hauling Josh to his feet again. She kisses him, slow and sweet for a few long seconds, “Thanks,” She grins, before turning around and pulling him back in the direction towards the cafeteria. “We should probably get back,” By the time they do, mostly everyone’s cleaned up and are patiently waiting for the bell, and Brendon tries to pry about what they were doing, but Debby had just put him off by telling him that she doesn’t kiss and tell. It gets them both a suggestive look, but Josh just flips him off.

“Hey, thanks for listening to me,” Josh finally says by the time they’re throwing their own trash away, and Debby shrugs, wrapping an arm around his middle as they walk back to their table. “I owe you one,”

“Can that one be a makeout session tonight before my parents get home?” She asks, eyes hopeful, and Josh just laughs before nodding.

“I can make that work,”

 


End file.
